


Lost

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [23]
Category: Lost, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	Lost

This trailer began with a shot of Sun, walking down the aisle on a plane.

It's engines could be heard in the background as he did. It faded to Neptune, who was trying to shove a guitar into the coat closet on the same plane.

Then, to Ren, who sat down in one of seats with an exhausted sigh. Oz was also seated, looking tired and defeated. Finally, they were shown Ruby, sitting next to the window in an entirely black outfit. Ruby had never been one for a dress, and they all knew it. She was instead where a black pantsuit with a white dress shirt. She was watching the blue, cloud streaked sky as they made their way to wherever it was they were going.

"So, how's the drink?" Velvet, the flight attendant suddenly asked the crimsonette who turned to face her. It was clear she didn't want to talk to her, but was just being polite in responding.

"It's good." Ruby told her. The rabbit faunas chuckled lightly.

"That wasn't a very strong reaction." She joked.

"Well, it's not a very strong drink." Ruby told the stewardess with a sardonic chuckle.

Velvet laughed and looked away as it faded once more to the plane rocking, almost launching passengers from their seats. Maria was apparently sitting in the row across from Ruby, looking rather anxious. It cut to Blake, who was sitting elsewhere, handcuffs fastened tightly over her wrists as she looked up.

It cut rapidly between the passengers, as the stewardess told them that the pilot had turned on the seatbelt light. The cuts were so rapid that it was beginning to become difficult to discern who was who, until it stopped on Ruby, who was leaning across the aisle to speak to Maria, "It's alright," She soothingly told Maria, "it's gonna be okay." The moment she finished, there was a wind of turbulence so strong that a few of the passengers were launched into the ceiling.

It continued to rapidly cut between the passengers each putting on their oxygen masks, before they were shown Ruby, laying down in grass. Her eye shot open and quickly dilated.

"We must have been at about forty thousand feet when it happened," Ruby said, her voice playing as they were shown her running into a beach, and taking her coat off.

She was shown standing in front of the plane's wreckage, confused as she looked around.

Ghira walked out of the wreckage, shouting for someone. "We had to have hit an air pocket." Ruby explained. Ozpin was seen, laying on the ground with a scar identical to the one Weiss had. He wiggled his toes and looked down at them in shock.

"Dropped." Ruby continued, as Weiss was seen, standing and screaming amongst the wreckage. The cuts were beginning to become rapid once more, and they saw a pregnant Yang bent over on the beach, clearly distressed.

Ozpin waved somebody to move, and the man was sucked into the engine of the plane.

"We were a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place." Ruby told them, tackling Yang as the engine exploded.

"Stranded on an island!" Neptune said, waddling down the beach. They were shown the plane's wing, pointed into the air, as Neptune continued, "No one's coming for us!"

"This place..." Oz paused, leaning into whoever he was talking to, "is different." Cut to Ruby looking angry as the camera spun around her, "we all know it. We all feel it." Cut to a jungle cliffside. Then to a beach cliffside.

"It's been six days!" Ruby told somebody, "we're all waiting for someone to come!" The survivors gathered on the beach, and Oz turned around, looking back in the night.

Weiss and Whitley are sitting beside each other, by the fire.

"But what if they don't!" Ruby said. The camera showed them, Jaune is shown, standing and listening to Jaune speak, as the young silver eyed warrior paces in front of the survivors, "we need to start figuring things out! We need to figure out how we're going to survive here!" The survivors each gather at the edge of the jungle, and a high pitched roar is heard from deep in the jungle.

"What was that?!" Yang asked. "Did anybody see that?!"

"Terrific." Neptune muttered. A tree was uprooted and Blake was seen climbing a cliff.

"My main concern," Ruby said, as Neptune sprints through the jungle, "is keeping us alive." Ruby says to Blake. Ruby is beaten down by someone in the mud. Blake screams, terrified in the rain, and Sun unloads a Glock into the tall grass. Somebody falls off a cliff, grabbing onto a vine to save themself. Oz takes a step back. All while this is happening, the all too unfamiliar voice of Summer Rose monologues to her daughter, "Don't choose, Ruby. Don't decide. You don't want to be a hero, you don't try and save everyone because when you fail... you just don't have what it takes."

"We need to get off this island!" Terra says.

"You think any of us want to be here?" Weiss tells someone. Ruby is suddenly seen standing on a beach, as voice over is heard, "we're all here now!" Ruby yells, breaking up a fight on the beach. "If we can't live together, we're gonna die alone!"

"Do you really think that all of this is an accident?" Oz asks Ruby, holding a torch ablaze with fire in the dark jungle. Oz is seen looking up and letting the rain wash over him. Jaune walks among the plane wreckage, and Ghira is seen doing the same. "That we complete strangers survived? You think we crashed on this place by coincidence?!" Oz asked, returning to him and Ruby in the jungle.

"Each." Blake. "One." Neptune, "Of," Sun, "Us was brought here for a reason!" Ren.

"And who brought us here, Oz?" Ruby asked, almost threateningly.

Oz sighed, "The Island."

-L O S T-

The title appeared on screen, slowly moving in and out of focus as static played loudly.


End file.
